The invention relates to internal combustion engines with pressurized lubrication systems, and more particularly to oil pickup tubes for internal combustion engines.
Prior art oil pickup tubes used in the sump of an internal combustion engine are typically made of metal parts which are cast, stamped, or extruded and then machined and assembled. Metal tubes provide enough structural stability to withstand vibrational forces generated by the engine while running. However, the cost and complexity of manufacturing such oil pickup tubes can be significant.